This invention relates to holders for articles (such as nuts, washers, pipe fittings and the like) having openings therethrough. In particular, the invention relates to holders that allow a user to select and remove a chosen article from a plurality of different articles that are held by the holder without having to remove other articles from the holder. Many conventional article holders do not allow a user to remove a particular article while leaving the unwanted articles on the holder. In particular, most having an elongate shaft or wire upon which articles are impaled, require that all articles ahead of desired article be physically removed from the device and then the unwanted article must be individually restrung or reimpaled on the holder.
It is often desirable for elongate article holders to be relatively long to allow for a sufficient number of articles to be held to allow for reasonable article selection. This requires a relatively long device to hold several articles and to provide enough space to move the articles to a certain point for removal. Long holders may be awkward to use or have an unwieldy shape making it difficult for a user to store or transport such holders. Therefore, it is also desirable to have a holder having a relatively compact shape that can be stored and carried easily.